New Vibe
by TightBootyHole
Summary: Prompts with different pairings. Some might be angst and humor..
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own PITCH PERFECT or it's characters.

* * *

Send me prompts on tumblr. SOO enjoy it's my first fic..

* * *

**When beca finds an new artist she likes, She'll obsess over that artist buy their clothing, albums and posters**

This what happened when Chloe came home to Beca blasting The Weeknd. It was like an fucking earthquake when she walked in the house. Beca walks up to Chloe with baggy jeans and an blue hoodie that says _XO. _Beca then sings the next line, like she's performing with hair spray as an mic.

**XO Ohhhh**

**Don't you forget**

**XO**

**Don't you worry bout' a thing**

**XO**

**We'll be everything you need**

**Just believe**

**XO**

**Yeaaa**

**XO**

**Woooaaahhh**

Chloe thought the song was over BUT she was dead wrong. Beca walked up to swaying hips and all. Then she put all her heart and soul into the next verse.

**I need, I need something from you**

**Oh, there's so much love to pass around**

**There's too much love**

**Girl, the night's almost done**

**And who you came with is already gone**

**You said you want me**

**But I remember who you are**

**Girl, it wasn't long ago**

**Didn't think I'd go this far**

**I got a test for you**

**You said you want my heart**

**Well, baby you can have it all-** Beca started to put her hand up Chloe shirt..

Chloe stopped the music not because she didn't like it. But because she wanted this moment to last. Right when Chloe stopped the music Beca stopped moving her hand from venturing any farther. Beca walked away pretending to be upset.

"WAIT !" Chloe screamed " I'll cut the music back on if you come back"

" You wouldn't do such an thing !" Beca replied

" Oh yea try me !" Chloe shot back with an grin that easily read - Don't fuck with me.

Beca turned around and charged at Beca, Chloe instinctively put her hand above her head. _Beca couldn't possibly get the remote now-_ She thought. She was wrong..

Beca shot her the pouty face, suddenly she felt guilty. So she lowered he hand back to her side. Beca immediately snatched the remote and turned to another song.

Finally Chloe came back to her senses and said " When are we going to have sex, no teasing this time" She shouted over the music. Of course Beca being in her zone, replied with the lyrics.

**Not on monday, tuesday, wednesday, friday, saturday**

**Sunday but on thursday thursday**

**Not on monday, tuesday, wednesday, friday, saturday**

**Sunday but on thursday,**

Chloe rushed to the fridge and looked at the calendar. Today was the _August 9th so_

_it's..FRIDAY!_


	2. Bird

I DONT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**If you don't get the** 'B_eca is an_ bird'** thing it's from The Weeknd. Basically she doesn't wanna be held down in an relationship She wants to be free, that's why she breaks every girl heart that's she's with. **

* * *

Never once did Beca think that she would be breaking hearts in middle and high school. Her first victim 8th grade lunch period her name was Alexis. Every boy wanted her, but she just decided to fall for Beca. Now in middle school Beca was an average student average friends. Inluding Jesse, Luke, Benji and Uni. ALL BOYS, it wan't an surprise when Beca rather play football then shopping. They had their own lunch table, but Alexis and her clique decided to sit by them. They would occasily flirt and tease each other.

Like all middle schoolers Alexis thought she found her true love... Beca wasn't stupid. She was closed off stone cold no love. _Beca is an bird._

1 month in their _wonderful _relatiship. **TEARS ! **Alexis came into school looking an mess makeup smudged, hair everywhere and eyes red from crying herself to bed.

_Beca is an bird._ Alexis begged her that night to let her try again, an fresh start. To actually let this fucked up thing imuture relatiship.

* * *

No one noticed Chloe she was less than average student less average friends. Her friends were Jessica, Aubrey,Stacie and Fat Amy. None of them was the same that's why chloe liked them. _They are unique. _Even though she wan't popular doesn't mean she still didn't hear any gossip.

" Did you hear Beca Mitchell is the heart throb of Barden now ?!" Stacie whispered in Fat Amy ear.

" She's an total player. If you ask me these girls are just stupid" Fat Amy replied. The whole table laughed at her comment.

" I don't think she's an player. I think people misunderstand her." Chloe whispered to Aubrey.

Aubrey was the only one who really understood Chloe in the group.

" I honestly don't know we're just in middle school."

* * *

By freshman year Beca basically had groupies. Girls she didn't want or already had she'll let her boys hook up with them. No one really caught Beca eyes.

Until she walked in her History class, of course had assigned seats. Beca was right in the front, but in the far left corner.

" For the next 8 minutes I want you to talk to your desk buddy" said.

Beca turned to her right to see the most beautiful face she ever saw. She was breath taking. Blue eyes and red hair _nice combination_. Beca just sat there and stared.

" Umm... My name is Chloe Beale. I already know your name Beca" Chloe teased.

" oh..How you uhh...know my name ? If i may ask ?" Beca replied. **GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER MITCHELL ! DAMN !**

" Well since 8th grade everyone knows you as The Heart Breaker around here"

" It's not true, ok? I just go for the clingy, daddy problems, need attention all the time and crazy girls. I'm on an fresh start now." Beca said smoothly

" Oh! ok whatever you say" Chloe giggled

**That's the most pleasant sound in the world. SHIT REMEMBER BECA YOU ARE AN BIRD !**

* * *

Every time tried to move Chloe, Beca would spend the WHOLE CLASS arguing with him on why Chloe should stay there.

Beca actually studied an paid attention..when she wasn;t staring at Chloe.

They became close over the semster. Shared an lunch table, they even shared lunch when one of them have no money.

The first time it happened. Stacie and Fat Amy spit their milk all over the lunch table.

" Hey babe can I get 50 cents for an cookie ?" Beca asked jokily with an adorable pouty face.

" Of course you can. But... Who is my sugar whooger hmm?" Chloe asked giggling

" I am" Beca said lowly.

"What you say sugar whooger?"

" I said I am" This time Beca said it proudly. The whole table just had orgasm by this point. Stacie was barely breathing.

" Yes you are!" Chloe kissed Beca cheek. Beca **BLUSHED**. Jesse and the boys were **SHOCKED** at this point. Damn near the whole cafeteria was shocked. Chloe handed her 50 cents.

" Thanks babe" Beca smirked then she leaned in to kiss Chloe on the cheek. Only this time Chloe moved.

Beca kissed her on the lips. Chloe kissed back, which in 2 minutes and 12 seconds turned into an **HOT **makeout session. The whole cafeteria was dead silent. All you heard was the two love birds kissing.

Beca was the first to pull out she needed oxygen. Fat Amy cleared her throat

" I think it's best if you guys continue this after school. That's when I have my phone" Beca laughed and kissed Chloe one more time before walking back to her table.

" You are soo whipped" Uni yelled, Which followed in the whole table chanting it also making whipping noises.

" Shut up. Atleast I got game" Beca smirked

" You ain't got shit on my game though Tinkerbell" Benji said. Jesse and Luke fist pumped him.

" First of all I'm the reason ALL of you lost your virginity ! " Beca yelled back

* * *

Senior year and everyone's found love with couples like Stacie and Unicycle, Jesse with Aubrey, Luke with Fat Amy and Benji with Jessica. Beca and Chloe are going 100% strong.

_Beca isn't an bird anymore._


	3. Master

At first Beca would play gigs in Basements to clubs. Now she's the hottest DJ out. But she's still dating Chloe, sometimes things get hard. Like the one time groupies would rush to Beca side once she got off stage.

Chloe started to feel insecrue and most of all betrayed. Beca would come in at 4 A.M. When her set ended at 10:45 P.M.

Beca wan't cheating oh no she was doing the most expensive drugs out there. Such as ectasy, white lines, weed and Oxycontin. And much more.

Chloe couldn't date an addict so she left.

After Beca would return from her high she would call Chloe sobbing and breaking 's not like her manager pushed her into it. It was her idea after all.

They tried to get her to stop but she couldn't.

At first Beca and Chloe was 100% steady. Now they're on and off.

With drugs come alchol which brings thirsty bitches.

Beca would be at strip clubs when the strippers would basically drag Beca home with them. Beca wasn't getting pleasured they were.

Beca tried to stop them, she goes home to Chloe all nice and clean. Hell, Chloe would stay up at 3 A.M just to make sure Beca came home safe.

Chloe didn't need to babysit an grown ass lady that's why she left again.

But this time she not coming back.

So this goes out to all the strippers and prostitutes who want to be saved my Beca. She's not going to save you. Once she gets what she wants she leaves you. Once she fucked your life up, she vanishes in the wind. If you have an one night stand with her and you want her to stay she will simply get up and get dressed. She only do hook ups and drugs. She still peforms though, where else would she get the money for drugs and pills ? She's an stone cold lady killer only good for sex not love. She's not an slut she doesn't fuck just anybody, she fucks the finest virgin girls.

The ones that had an perfect life. She wants to destroy everybody who has an perfect life by drugs and sex. Just like her life was destroyed.

I had an boyfriend that loved,HELL we was getting engaged. Well that's what I thought. Until I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and crossed Beca Mitchell path. You know ? She gets in your head makes you think everyone that loves you fucking hates you. And legend say that she still out there breaking hearts. And she won't stop until Chloe comes back to her

And legend say that she still out there breaking hearts. And she won't stop until Chloe comes back to her.

And if you don't believe me, Hey ? Fuck you ! My life is miserble ALL because of Beca Mitchell.


	4. True Love

Might be mention of rape. And Abuse.

After I read an articule of abuse reported in gay/trans relatiship. I decide to try to write an chapter realted to it.

Beca x Chloe- Beca x Stacie - Who also ship this? I'm lonely

* * *

Beca life is fucked up. That's the only way she can describe it.

The person she loved abused and multiplate her, just for _**her**_ pleasure. Not once in a million years did she ever think she was going to be in a abusive relatiship. Espically with Chloe Beale. The most happiest and out going person in the world.

**Violent ?!** It was already worse people wasn't aware the abuse goes on in lesbian relationship let alone transgender. No body would believe her.

Any person that saw them holding hands, or Chloe arm around Beca waist would of thought '_ Oh that's the most perfect and cutest couple ever._' Even Beca closet friends Jesse and Stacie didn't know. They didn't suspect anything out of the blue.

Until One day Beca stopped calling **EVERYBODY**.

* * *

Chloe slapped Beca.

" I can't believe you would flirt with that slut Stacie in front of me !" Chloe screamed at Beca. It wasn't the first time this happened. Chloe always thought Beca was cheating on her. " I'm sorry babe. I_-_I love you." Beca replied. By this time Chloe was **pissed**.

" YOU ALWAYS SAY YOUR SORRY IM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT !" Chloe pulled Beca from the floor and threw her agaist the wall. She punched, kicked, and scratched Beca whole body. Beca was helpless she didn't want to fight Chloe back, she would lose the only person she loved. After 10 minutes of fighting Chloe pushed Beca on the floor. She snatched Beca phone out her pocket and deleted every contact exept hers out of Beca phone. " I don't want you hanging out with anyone with asking for my permission. Ok ?" Beca just nod her head, her whole body ache with pain.

That night was the breaking point in this relatiship. Chloe was verbally and emotionally abusive, but never sexually abusive nor physical. After 2 painful hours of laying on the floor Beca finally got up. She was covered in brusies. Her eyes red from crying her heart out.

' _I have to change for us. For her. So we can stay together_. _So we can married_. _I'm so use less and dumb. I need to stop being selfish and give her the best of one would love. Just like she said. She's the best i can get. She loves me. I love her' _Beca thought.

Beca silently walked to the bedroom. Of course she was scared. Chloe was sitting on the bed in her boxers, with her eyes closed. Beca took off her shirt and shorts , which left her in her panties and bra. She was looking for an blanket to sleep on. There's no way she sleeping in bed with Chloe that night.

" NO your sleeping in here with me" Chloe stated calmly. Beca slowly climbed in bed and turned her back to Chloe. The room was silent for 4 minutes until Chloe broke it. " You know we haven't had sex yet" She said scooting closer to Beca and wrapping her arm around her waist.

It was true Beca wasn't experienced with sex, and well.. Chloe was normal down there. She had an dick, that worked perfectly and the perfect size. Beca got tensed. Chloe start kissing her neck and her hand taking off her boxers.

"Well.. Are you going to take off your bra and under wear" Chloe said getting impatient.

" I'm not in the mood babe" Beca replied voice cracked with fear.

" I'm the who's one in charge in this relationship. I say when we have sex or where we go !" Chloe hurriedly pulled Beca under wear off. And got between Beca legs.

Beca tried to push Chloe off, but she's stronger. So Beca just layed there and stand the pain. The tears rolling down her face. After 5 minutes Chloe rolled off Beca.

That night Beca cried herself to sleep

* * *

In the morning Aubrey invited them to breakfast. They had 45 minutes left to get dressed and ready. Beca bruises were notice able.

" Beca put some makeup over your bruises. Wear long sleeve and jeans." Chloe said. Not once did she feel guilty from the bruises she caused Beca last night.

" But it's almost 90 degree outside" Beca whined. Chloe pushed Beca agaist the wall. " JUST LISTEN TO ME AND DO WHAT I SAY ! DAMN ARE YOU THAT STUPID" Chloe screamed.

" I-I'm sorry I'll wear an long sleeve and jeans." Beca replied scared that Chloe might Beat her again.

* * *

Chloe had an tight grip on Beca when they arrived. But the grip turned tighter when she saw Stacie, Jesse and Aubrey waiting for them.

" Hey Beca ! Oh Hey Chloe nice to see you !" Stacie said hugging Beca. Chloe instanly got mad and glared at Beca.

" Hey Stacie" Beca replied hugging Stacie back with an genuine smile on her face.

After 15 minutes of laughing and talking, Chloe still had an arm around Beca waist. Stacie excused herself to the bathroom while Jesse pulled Aubrey in the guess room to talk.

" Don't you think Beca been acting strange" Jesse asked.

" Yea, she stopped calling all of us for like 2 days straight. Especially Stacie those two are best of friends they talk everyday."

" And Chloe been aggressive towards Stacie. Almost like she's jealous."

"Let's find out. Shall we ?" Aubrey asked leading the way to the kitchen.

But they came in earlier than expected, and saw Chloe and Beca arguing. Instinctively Jesse And Aubrey backed up so Chloe nor Beca could see them.

_" I wasn't flirting with her, I barely talked" Beca said getting irrated_

_" Just wait until we leave" Chloe said threating Beca. She slapped Beca and pushed her towards the table to sit down._

Jesse and Aubrey were shocked, to see Chloe Beale abuse her girl friend. The girl she waited for months to date she's abusing ?!

Stacie came out the bathroom, " what's wrong" she asked them.

Aubrey told her what they saw, while Jesse was watching Beca and Chloe. Beca was trying her hardest not to let her tears spill. This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. Chloe grabbed her arm " Why the fuck are you crying for ?! Clean yourself up before they come back." she hissed at Beca. But her grip on Beca arm didn't change.

* * *

Finally all the three of them came back and tried to act casual. " Hey Beca have you been crying ?" Stacie asked trying to control her anger. Aubrey shot her an warning glare.

" Um.. I just got done talking to my dad. You know things never end well with him." Beca replied smoothly.

" Why are you wearing pants and a long sleeve when it's super hot outside ?" This time it was Jesse who asked this question. He couldn't let his best friend stay in this relationship.

" Can you guys stop asking her all these questions ?!" Chloe defended her.

" Fine. Why are YOU abusing Beca !" Aubrey shouted.

" I never abused her. I love her" Chloe said. Beca head was down she couldn't meet her friends eyes. _I'm stupid to believe she'd love me._ Beca stood up, but Chloe grabbed her wrist. " Beca I love you, I would never hurt you babe." she said with tears in her eyes." My worst nightmare is to wake up and your gone, out my life." Beca was an sucka for love. She believed every word that came out her mouth.

" Guys she love me, I love her. We're going home, bye" Beca waved good bye and left with Chloe by her side, holding her hand. They was walking to the car both of them crying. beca stopped walking..

" Do you really love me Chloe" Beca asked with fear of the answer she might get.

" Yes, I do. I just get insecure and jealous, I promise I won't lay an hand on you" They continue to walk to the car.

* * *

That exact night Beca got her first black eye. She cried herself to sleep once again.

* * *

2 months later Beca was closed off and rarely talked to anyone. While she was walking to her car, Stacie grabbed her.

" Chloe doesn't love you Beca. She doesn't love you like I do" Stacie leaned in and kissed Beca. _Oh god_. Beca hasn't been kissed for an while, Chloe never kissed her while they have sex.

" Can you help me break up with her" Beca asked. " Of course I will" Stacie replied.

That night Beca left Chloe for good. She and Stacie just packed her things and left.

* * *

It took months for Beca to return back to normal. She would still see Chloe. The first day she left for good. Chloe stalked her for 1 month on end. She begged Beca over and over, she said she changed. But know Beca knows better


	5. Where you belong

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

I don't own the song. The Weeknd - You belong to the world. It's from Beca pov

* * *

_I know you want your money, girl_

_Cause you do this every day, okay_

_The way you doubt your feelings_

_And look the other way_

_Well, it's something I relate to_

_Your gift of nonchalance_

_Nobody's ever made me fall in love_

_With this amount of touch_

* * *

The tour life is exhausting, and lonely. It's not like I had to say goodbye to my family. I have no family. I have an few friends Uni, Jesse and Luke. And all of them travel with me on the road. They all have serious relationship while i'm over here stuck with groupies and hookers. There isn't any emotions put into the sex, they just want to be famous. Never once have I felt the _spark_ that people talk about.

I'm a little nervous. Performing at an new club tonight, different crowd. Different groupies.

* * *

_I'm not a fool_

_I just love that you're dead inside_

_I'm not a fool_

_I'm just lifeless too_

_But you to taught me how to feel_

_When nobody ever would_

_And you taught me how to love_

_What nobody ever could_

* * *

She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair complimented her hazel eyes that would light up when she smiled. I wasn't the one to really judge people, but... She doesn't seem to be in the right place. She belongs at an_ real_ job. It's just she's too smart and funny to be an prostitute. But I just felt connected to her. Me and her flirted the whole night.

By the time we was in my hotel bed, taking off our clothes that's when I felt the _spark._ i cant tell she felt it too, the kiss was filled with lust quickly turned into love. Usually I make sex quick, they put their clothes back on and leave. But I wanted to take my time, to save this moment into my brain.

_We was making love._

* * *

_I know I should leave you_

_And learn to mistreat you_

_Cause you belong to the world_

_And ooh girl, I want to embrace you_

_Domesticate you_

_But you belong to the world_

_And I know that I'm saying too much_

_Even though I'd rather hold my tongue_

_And I'll pull you closer holding on to_

_Every moment till my time is done_

_And this ain't right, you've been the only one to make me smile_

_In such long, I've succumbed to what I've become, baby_

* * *

The next 2 hours was filled with sex,cuddling and getting to actually know each other. Her name is _Aubrey_.For the first time in months I actually laughed and smiled. When I asked her can she stay, she got _tense._

"What's wrong babe" I ask. I planned our whole future out.

"I-I'm an prostitute, I know I should of told you but.. I just couldn't. I never felt this loved before, nobody ever asked me how my day is going !" She yelled with tears pouring down her face.

I was **SHOCKED**, and most of all hurt. I fell in love with an prostitute for gods sake. I thought I was going to have my heart broken by my fiance or my girlfriend of 2 years. But not an prostitute.

" You could stay with me. You don't ever have to work again. **I love you**. You make me smile, which I haven't done in months. I'll provide for you. Please.. just stay" I begged, i'm pouring my heart out to an woman I haven't even known for an entire day.

We stare into each other eyes, 10 minutes later she gets up and put her clothes on.

" I'll think about it _Beca_. **I love you too."** She said to me.

" Wait.. How much do I have to pay" I ask her. Not ready to look into her eyes.

" 80 dollars." She simply replied.

I pull out 400 dollars out my wallet that was lying on the floor. " Here, you can have it all."

She kissed me one last time before she left.

* * *

_I know I should leave you_

_And learn to mistreat you_

_Cause you belong to the world_

_And ooh girl, I want to embrace you_

_Domesticate you_

_But you belong to the world_

_And I know that I'm saying too much_

_Even though I'd rather hold my tongue_

_And I'll pull you closer holding on to_

_Every moment till my time is done_

_And this ain't right, you've been the only one to make me smile_

_In such long, I've succumbed to what I've become, baby_

* * *

I beg my manager to let us stay in the city for another week. He let us stay. I return to the club that I met the love of my life._ Aubrey._ I see her at the bar drinking out her pain.

I come up from behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She automatically knows it's me.

" So have you thought about it" I ask fearing the answer I might get.

" You my dad never loved me. I know it sounds stereotype, but it's true. I was an high honor roll student. He never was proud of me. My mom didn't say a god damn thing !" She yelled, getting mad because of the painful memories.

I escort her out the club and into my tour bus, fortunately it's empty.

" I think your dad is an asshole. He doesn't deserve you Aubrey. You're smart, funny and beautiful. Baby, i'm proud of you. **I love you.**" I tell her. She deserve better, she deserves love.

" You know what.. I will go with you. **I love you too. **No one ever loved me until you did. I haven't felt that _spark._Until I kissed you that night." She replied.

We kissed.

_We both felt that spark_

* * *

I settled down with _Aubrey_. She fulfilled her dreams of being an wife.


	6. Evidence

I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

Pairing : Chloe x Stacie. I feel like doing ships that don't have many followers.

Also I'm not really good at smut soo...

* * *

Aubrey POV

I can finally let my hair down, the Bellas won this year. Me and Chloe finally graduated ! I finally told my dad about all the pressure that he puts on me. Of course he apologized all he said was " I'm sorry Aubrey I just want my daughter to be an independent women." And for the first time in years we hugged each other. I start crying in his chest, while he stroke my hair telling me how proud he is of me.

But, hey ! I'm still an Posen.

So me and Chloe decided to have an sleep over with all the Bellas. The first to come was Beca and Stacie, with bags of liquor. Oh man you should of saw Chloe when they walked in. Beca and Stacie was looking beautiful as always but, there was something different.

_Wait what is that bag that's hanging out her jacket pocket._

" Hey Babe what's that in your pocket." Me and Beca would occasionally flirt. _I just love it when she get blushes._.

" Oh that's just an empty bag babe" She replied.

" Then let me see" I reach over to her to snatch the bag out her pocket. She jumped out the way before I can get it. _Beca is soo stubborn but god is she soo sexy...OK maybe I do have feelings for Beca but she likes Stacie._

I grabbed her from her waist and pulled her over my shoulder and spin around.

" You guys should get an room" I stopped and looked to the left to find Chloe and Stacie smirking. I put Beca down, she fell the second her feet touch the floor. All four of us start laughing.

" Soo.. Chloe how have you been " Stacie winked at Chloe.

Chloe blushed " Well Stacie I just been relaxing. I heard you and Beca moved into an dorm together ?" But this time Chloe said it with anger in her voice.

" Uh yea. I wanted to be with an friend rather than an complete stranger." Stacie replied getting tensed.

_What's wrong with these two ! _I quickly changed the subject and led us to the couch. When we sat on the couch I sat close to Beca while Stacie and Chloe was whispering to each other. I didn't want to be nosy so I just talked to Beca.

_God the entire night Chloe and Stacie been acting weird. First sitting close to each other then getting mad at each other. Beca been acting weird too._

The rest of the Bellas came, now we're trying to decided what movie to watch.

" Hey how about we watched Insidious 2 ?" Cynthia asked.

Beca face went pale. " NOPE we are not watching any scary movies tonight." She stated.

" Guys get the movie started" I ignored Beca glare. I sat in her lap, which is very comfortable. " Hey babe why don't you want to watch an scary movie. I'll be right here to hold you." I whispered to her with my pouty face. _I know she can't refuse my pouty face._

" OOH ok I'll watch an scary movie.. just for you though" Now I know for an fact we both have feelings for each other. Even though Chloe can also persuade her, she only love me.

We was staring into each other eyes. I leaned in to kiss her, she also leaned in. Our lips met and I swore I heard her say '** I love you **'. 2 minutes later we pulled back for need of oxygen.

" Gosh Beca Mitchell did I turn you into an softie" I teased.

" No I just do special things for people **I love**." She replied. My heart started to race.

" **I love you too**." We kissed through out the movie.

* * *

Chloe POV

" OH. MY. GAWD ! Look how cute they are." I gushed over Aubrey and Beca cuddled together. Beca arms wrapped around Aubrey waist, protecting her from harm.

" I know right. But I'm sleepy so let's go." Stacie took my hand and lead me to my room.

* * *

Chloe POV

" I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I just want my best friend to live with me. Sooner or later Aubrey is going to move out with Beca. We ALL knew that was coming. I just want someone I love around me. **I love you **like an sister" I spilled my guts out.._ Well not all my guts._

" No it's my fault that I was selfish. Yea we all saw that coming, they make an cute couple." Stacie took an deep breath. " Honestly **I love you too** Chloe but not like an sister... More like an **lover**. And I know for an fact I wouldn't be able to control myself around you. Not just the sex but.. I - I just can't hide my feelings any more Chlo " Stacie was close to tears.

I launched forward and kissed her with all the love I got. She started to grind into me. Which sooner turned into clothes being taken off.

Aubrey POV

* * *

I wake up in Beca arms. _God are they soo soft ! I'm soo whipped already. _I slowly get off of Beca lap not trying to wake her up.

But unfortunately she's an light sleeper.

" Babe where you going ?" She asked me with fear in her voice. I leaned over and kissed her to reassure her that i'm not going to leave her.

" I was going to carry you into my bed." I winked. Beca immediately blushes.

" Damn we haven't been on an date yet, and you want to have sex already ? I must be sexy" She stood up and took my hand to lead me to my room or should I say our room ?

That night was filled with sex for both couples.

* * *

_Bite marks on my shoulder._

_Scratches on my back._

_Hickeys on my neck_

_I think I lost my voice Because I was screaming soo much._

These are the thoughts that were going through Chloe and Aubrey head in the morning when they woke up.

* * *

But the rest of the Bellas was terrified when they woke up to moans and screams of ' _fuck me harder Stacie ' _and ' _i'm finna cum Beca _'.

" I guess someone getting lucky." Fat Amy high fived Cynthia.

* * *

Chloe POV

I woke up to an hot mess. The blanket only covering my feet, my throat hurt from screaming soo much. I smiled at the memories of last night. It took me about 10 minutes to find my clothes they were scattered all around the room. I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth. The sight i'm introduced to is **SHOCKING.** I got hickeys all over my neck and bite marks all over me.

_I'm must be pretty good in bed_. _The Bellas must of heard us. OH. MY. GOD ! Aubrey is going to be pissed !_

I shook my girlfriend awake. _Gosh I love saying that - My girlfriend._ She woke up, I had to use hand signals to show her the evidence - i'm her victim. All she could do was laugh.

" Babe why not just talk ?" _That's weird why didn't she lose her voice?_ She asked me, an look of concern crossing her face.

" I-I lost my voice." Even when I said that sentence alone my throat started to hurt. Stacie reached forward and start kissing my neck.

" I'm soo sorry baby.. It's just that I'm really good in bed." She dead panned. I push her back onto the bed, kissing her lightly. This goes on for 3 more minutes until an loud bang interrupts us.

" Hey motherfuckers ! MAYBE next time you won't be SOO fucking loud ?! " Fat Amy shouted.

" Is she talking to us ? " Stacie asked me. I shrugged. She puts back on her clothes, _yes we been talking this entire time with her naked._ She puts an scarf around my neck, and then she takes an t-shirt and wrap it around her neck.

" You look silly" I teased.

" Shh don't talk your neck still hurts."

* * *

Aubrey POV

My throat hurts soo much ! All I see is an naked Beca laying beside me. I start to kiss her until Stacie bang on our door.

" Hurry up and get dressed ! We are having an Bellas meeting in the living room." She yelled.

I wake Beca up by kissing her.

I look around to find our clothes, I also notice that Beca have hickeys and bite marks on her too.

Beca must of made her way to the mirror - " HOLY SHIT I'm that good in bed ! Damn !" She smirked.

She only haves on an bra and panties. She ran out the bathroom and tackled me to the bed.

" Hey babe what's wrong ? Why you not speaking.?" She was starting to worry already.

" M-My throat really hurts babe" Both of us already knew why my throat was hurting.

" I bet the neighbors know my name" She teased. I punch her arm playfully. " OK I will go to the store to get you halls, after the Bellas meeting."

" Oh and you might want to put something around your neck to cover the hickeys." Beca reminded me.

Before she could put her shirt back on, I saw scratches on her back. _Beca is soo good in bed._

* * *

" Ok, we need to address that there was many moans and groans. They were coming from different rooms." Fat Amy stated as if she was an lawyer.

Everybody in the room looked at Chloe, Aubrey , Stacie and Beca who was all wearing an t- shirt or an scarf aroung their necks. All they could do was keep their eyes on the floor, and try their best not to blush.

" May I see the evidence, now ?" She asked the four of them.

Beca was the first one to show her the 'evidence'. Chloe was the last one to take off her scarf.

" Can I ask you an question Chloe ?" Fat Amy asked .

" No, she lost her voice. " Stacie stated proudly. Chloe punched her arm.

" Ok can I ask Aubrey an question."

" She umm... lost her voice too." Beca said high fiving Stacie. Both Chloe and Aubrey glared at them.

" Well I showed my evidence Judge" Fat Amy said to Cynthia.

" Case closed Aubrey and Chloe are guilty and sentenced to probation. Which requires no sex for 2 weeks." Cynthia Rose stated as she and the rest of the Bellas left the house without another word.

* * *

10 minutes after they left Stacie and Beca was talking about how their really good in bed. Aubrey stood up and started to straddle Beca lap. Chloe grabbed Stacie and pulled her to the floor and start to straddle her hips.

Stacie and Beca looked at each other and smirked. Beca flipped them over so that she was on top and stood up. Stacie did the same thing.

" No sex for 2 weeks, remember your probation" They both said in unison, and they walked off.


	7. Evidence part 2

I don't own Pitch Perfect nor the characters.

Send me some prompts. This like the aftermath of Evidence for Chloe and Stacie. Some Mitchsen, not a lot. What's Chloe x Stacie ship name ? I want to do like 2 more chapters before I go back to school Monday.

* * *

Chloe POV

Things been going well between me and Stacie. She's really changed a lot, when I asked her why.. She said " I just want to make our future bright. I want to support you, and our family." I started to cry, we never talked about having kids. And even though things been moving quite fast for us I know that she loves me. Her and Beca moved in with me and Aubrey. But they are visiting Aubrey parents in Chicago.

" I thought you was going to class" I asked Stacie.

" No I'm busy right now." She replied putting her shoes on. _I was soo angry how dare she promise me over and over that she wasn't going to skip classes._

" Where are you going ?!" I started to walk towards the door so she wouldn't leave.

" Babe I just need to clear my head right now. OK?" she yelled. She rarely yelled at me, it took a lot for Stacie to get angry.

" No it's not OK, you promised me that you wan't going to skip classes anymore ! I thought you was going to change !" This argument lasted about 10 minutes until she said " You know what I'm tired of you trying to change me ! An few weeks ago you tried to make me meet your parent. You even threatened me, you said if I didn't go that you will dump me . GUESS WHAT !? Your parents don't even like me, they called me an slut and all you did was sit there." She took an deep breath. " I'm not going to be someone i'm not Chlo. I-I'm done Chlo.. I can't keep acting just to please you ! We're done Chlo I'll come back later to get my stuff."

And just like that she walked out the door. I wanted to chase after her, but I couldn't believe that she dumped me.

* * *

Chloe POV _ 2 hours later..._

It was 12:51 p.m when Stacie knocked on knocked on my door. The second I opened the door she pushed past me, with an suitcase in her hand.

_I couldn't just let her leave me. I love her, she loves me._

I grabbed her wrist. " OK i'm sorry ! I love you ! Please just don't leave me.. I-I just want you to be successful and not regret anything ! I want an future with you, with us. One day we can get married and have kids.." I was basically on my knees begging her not to leave me.

She dropped her suitcase and led me to the couch. She begin to kiss my neck. There wasn't any talking in the process. There was just kissing and making love.

* * *

The next morning all we did was apologize and talk about our future together. She mention that she wanted to have boys only. I asked her why. She simply replied " Because raising girls is hard. I don't want them to sleep around and be pregnant when their only 16 or 17. Unless they are lesbians.. Then maybe I can raise girls." We just talked all night not caring about work, school, Beca and Aubrey... Nothing can ruin this moment.

* * *

Chloe POV _7 months later.._

" Guess what ?! ME AND STACIE ARE ENGAGED !" I screamed at Aubrey _who is also engaged to Beca._

" Yea but you wasn't engaged before me and Beca" She teased me. We were sitting at the dinner table at this fancy restaurant that Luke told us about. Beca and _My fiance _were talking to each other about an video game that was coming out in a week. _I'm going to buy her that game_. _God i'm soo whipped, anything she wants I give it to her ! _

" Soo.. How are you going to set up the wedding ?" She asked me. Of course I'm the one who's making all the planning, if it was up to Stacie we would have an private ceremony. But I want this wedding to be special.

We sat there for hours talking and catching up with each other. Beca and Aubrey announced they are having an baby !

* * *

Stacie POV _5 years later.._

Two bundles of red hair, and one bundle of brunette hair jumped on my bed. Chloe was kissing my neck trying to wake me up. While my daughter Alexis who haves Chloe hair but my green-ish eyes and Chloe personality was jumping on the bed. And my son Tyler who haves my hair and Chloe eyes, and oddly Beca personality was giggling.

" Mom get up ! We want IHOP !" Tyler screamed jumping on my face. I flipped us over and tickled him.

" Say Uncle !" I teased him. But my victory was short lived because right then Alexis decided to jump on my back !

" Hey get off me !" I screamed like an little girl. This fight went on for 10 minutes with Chloe rolling on the floor laughing.

" I surrender ! We can go to IHOP, OK?!" I surrender i'm so embarrassed right now.

Once the kids are out the room, I pick Chloe off the floor and threw her on the bed.

" You not going to IHOP with us " I teased her.

" And why can't I go ?!" She shot me the _most adorable pouty face !_ _How can I say NO to her !? _

" Fine !" I leaned forward and grabbed her breast through her shirt and started to kiss her. I can tell she was getting wet, so I stopped all my actions. " But no sex for 2 days" I whispered in her ear. I untangled myself from her legs that were wrapped around my waist and stood up.

" Come on babe get ready !"

* * *

_I swear everyday I wake up I think to myself that i'm soo lucky to have you. I will never lose you. The sound of your laughter is the most beautiful sound I ever heard. And your smile is contagious even when i'm in my worst mood you always seem to make me laugh. And I love you for that._

These are the words Stacie said to me when I was in labor with Alexis.

* * *

_I swear that I will always protect you, Alexis and Tyler with all my heart. I want to see their first steps, and hear their first words. I want to see their Kindergarten ,5th grade, 8th grade and high school graduation. I want to go to their wedding and hold my grand children I love you Chloe and I would die, if I didn't have you in my life._

These are the words Stacie said to me when I was in labor with Tyler.


End file.
